


Seriously, who are you?

by Vh1015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has some info the boys need for a hunt. What they really end up needing might be her. Dean is infatuated by the reader. Reader is kind of a bad ass but has some issues that cause Sam to be concerned for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, who are you?

"Can I just take a look at them sweetheart?" 

"The other cops already have copies. Why is it that you came to me and not just look at the ones at the station? You would think the FBI would have more leverage than that. If you even are FBI." 

You were a photographer and journalist for the local news paper. You had gotten some pretty detailed pictures of the odd attack in the park the other night. You knew that there was something strange about the way the body was left shredded. There was no local wildlife that was capable of doing that much damage. 

"We just like getting the information from the source. Now can we see those pictures Ms. (Y/L/N)." He winks at you and you roll your eyes as the taller one starts asking questions. 

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary? Cold spots, smell of sulfur-"

You cut him off. "Wait, I knew you weren't FBI! You guys are hunters!" 

They both looked at you with wide eyes. The taller one spoke. "I'm Sam this is my brother Dean." He said in a defeated voice as though he knew he'd been caught. 

"Winchester!"

"Do we know you?" They both said at the same time. 

"My Dad helped a lot of hunters in his days with the Hells Angels. He liked your dad, he went hunting with him a couple times."

"Your dad is a hunter?" Dean asks. 

"No, he never really got into that life. He would just help hunters here and there." The pictures are at my dad's house if you want to see them. It's about 20 min up the road." 

You walked with them out to the parking lot. "Just follow me." You noticed the car they were walking towards. "The impala I've been eying out the window this whole time is yours!?"

"It's my baby!" Dean says proudly. 

"Nice! 67 right? 

He shakes his head yes. "How'd you know? Looking slightly confused that you'd be able to pinpoint the year so easily. 

"It's the first year they redesigned the impala with the coke bottle styling but it doesn't have the triple horseshoe rear lights that were on the 68's. Therefore it can only be a 67." 

Dean's jaw was hanging and he just stared at you speechless. Sam chuckled and said "Wow I don't even think Dean knew that about his own car!" 

You smiled and turned to walk away. You were parked pretty close to them. As you opened your car door you heard Dean call to you. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa sweetheart. You mean to tell me this is your car!!" 

"Of course she is. My Father and I rebuild the classics. I wouldn't be caught driving anything but. This is my current, well I'd say project but she's pretty much done. 1970 Chevelle SS 454 LS6. Only 20 produced that year." 

"Who are you?!?" Dean says while staring at you with a mix of shock and infatuation. 

You just winked and called back "follow me, I'll get you those pics." As you hopped in the car and sped off with Dean hot on your trail. 

You pulled down a long gravel driveway to a large old beautiful farm house with a huge garage out back several times larger than the house. 

You started walking out back past the house to the large garage and motioned for the guys to follow you. The minute the guys walked into the garage they were both in awe. There were about 30-40 classic muscle cars all in different degrees of repair. You spotted your Dad and waved him down. He was a muscular man with a long beard he wasn't particularly tall but still looked like someone you wouldn't want to tangle with. 

"(Y/n)! Your back early today. I thought you were working on some big story?" 

"Well that's kinda why I'm here Dad. This is Sam and Dean...Winchester!" 

"The Winchester boys! Well I'll be damned! I haven't seen you guys since you were just little now look at you! How's your Dad? I haven't heard from old Johnny in a while!"

Sam spoke up first. "We lost him a couple years back." 

"I'm sorry, he was a good man." He shook his head and drug his hand down his face holding his chin for a moment. "Yellow eyes?" He asked under his breath. 

How did you know? Dean looked at your Dad in disbelief. 

Your dad shook his head. "I always told him that his search for revenge with that one would be his undoing." 

"Well..." You spoke up to break up the somber moment. "Shall we go inside and take a look at those pictures?"

"I'll go in with (y/n). Dean you can stay if you want. I know I'm not going to be able to pull you from this museum easily." Sam says while motioning his hands at the expanse of cars before him. 

After looking at your pictures combined with the other info they had the guys were fairly sure they were after a Kitsune. They are pretty rare, they have only run into 2 in the past and they were family. 

You couldn't pass up the chance to go on a hunt and begged them to take you. The guys were not going for it at all. 

"Come on guys, I can do this, I know I can!" You pleaded with them. 

"No, no it's just not happening. I'm going to end up having to protect you and I'm gonna get myself killed." Dean's voice was stern. 

Your Dad overheard the conversation and added his opinion. "Don't sell her short boys. She might just end up saving your asses." 

"Alright" Dean said with a disbelieving tone. "Let's just put you through a couple tests. You know how to use a gun, honey?" his voice just dripped with cockiness. You just rolled your eyes and nodded. He picked up 5 old beer cans by the trash and walked out to an old picnic table out on the property behind the garage. He lined the cans up on the table and walked back to you. He pulled his gun out and handed it to you. "You have 5 bullets if you can shoot even one of those cans off the table ill consider taking you."

You gave him a little smile then smiled back at your Dad. Your Dad just chuckled knowing well what was going to happen. You pointed the gun towards the cans and took out all 5 of them in a row then handed the gun back to Dean. "What test is next?" You asked him with a smile. 

"So you know how to shoot. How about combat? You are a tiny little thing." Dean says mocking you then turned without warning and rushed at you. 

Dean wasn't too sure what just happened but somehow very quickly he ended up on the ground. His body hurt like a bitch. Sam and your Dad couldn't catch their breath they were laughing so hard and you just smiled at him. "Can I go now?" 

"Seriously, who in the hell are you!!" Dean had never been so impressed in his life and it showed. "Yes, I guess you can go damn it!"

You stood over Dean as your Dad and Sam walked back up to the house. You extended your hand to Dean with a smile. He grabs your hand and you helped him stand but he never let go of your hand. When he was to his feet he just pulled your hand causing you to stumble into his waiting arms. He looked down at you with lust in his eyes. As soon as he knew Sam and your Dad were out of sight his hand grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled you into a needy kiss. As his tongue explored your mouth as his other hand dropped to the small of your back and pulled your body closer to him. 

When you broke for air Dean looked down at you, his eyes looked right through you with a thousand unanswered questions as though he was searching your soul for answers. "You are amazing (y/n). I've known you for only hours and I feel like we are connected on every level possible." 

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his waist. "It's just the adrenaline from me kicking your ass Winchester." 

"Care for a rematch?" He whispers against your lips. But before your lips connect he's traveling down your neck leaving short quick kisses until he reaches your collar bone. His soft kisses turn to warm wet licks and nips as his hands travel to your ass squeezing hard and pulling your body close to his. You can feel how hard he is even through all the layers of clothing. 

Feeling him hard against you with his lips on your neck causes you to let out a soft moan. That was all it took for him to break. He grabbed your legs and lifted your body as you wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips crashed into yours needy and wanting only breaking from one another when he ripped your shirt over your head followed by his own. 

You were making quick work of his belt and the button of his jeans as he walked you backwards smashing your back against the wall of the garage pinning you between it and his body while he worked to free you from your jeans and panties. He dropped you to your feet just long enough for you to wiggle out of your pants and then he had you in his arms again. His broad hands holding you under your knees as his large cock slid into you inch by inch. 

He was large, larger than any man you have experienced before him. You cried his name as your body stretched around him. He let you adjust to his size before you both couldn't take the stillness any longer. He began to thrust into you at an unrelenting pace that had you moaning and panting as you tore your nails along the back of his shoulders trying to steady yourself. You could feel the knot in your body building already. He leaned down and took one of your hard nipples into his mouth and that was all it took for you to explode. 

Your orgasm spun through your body with such force that you were shaking in his arms. It was so intense that you carried him along with you as you could feel him fill your body with himself. 

He didn't pull out right away. Instead his lips met yours soft and adoring and he just held you up with your legs still wrapped around his body. He just stayed like that, taking in the moment until your breathing returned to normal before setting you back on your feet and helping you dress. 

Once you were both redressed he pulled you back into his arms. "I really never have met anyone quite like you (y/n). You have amazed me enough in the last couple hours to last me a lifetime of adoration for you." You looked into his eyes and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

 

\--------------

There ended up being a brother and sister Kitsune's. They put up a good fight, you were all exhausted and dirty. They decided to take you up on your offer to stay the night at the house. The lure of a hot shower, a comfy bed and breakfast was too good to pass up for another shitty hotel room. 

After you all cleaned up you gathered in the kitchen for some food and cold beer. 

"So (y/n), why hasn't some lucky guy snatched you up yet?" Dean says with a wink. 

"I was married for a while...He died a couple years ago." You looked down picking at the label of your beer. 

"I'm really sorry" Dean says, he's feeling bad now. "What happened?" 

"It was an accident. Wrong place at the wrong time."

"Accident my ass!!!" Your Dad scoffs. "It was his damn family! He wanted out and family or not, they weren't going to have it!"

"Wanted out of what?" Sam asks confused. "Was he in a gang or something?"

"Yeah, or something... He was in the Mafia! And his crime lord parents rather see him dead than let him out of the family business!" Your Dad explains, clearly irritated then shook his head after catching your glare towards him and quickly dropped the subject. 

"So you boys ever need some extra help out on the road?" You asked batting your lashes and looking mainly at Dean knowing that a little womanly charm was about all he would need to be persuaded at this point. 

Sam could see right through you and his brother and quickly spoke up before Dean could. "We make a pretty good team. We look out for each other. I think anyone else would just through off our balance." Sam says firmly while trying to avoid Dean's scowl. 

\------------

"Goodnight guys, we'll see you in the morning." You called to Sam and Dean as they made their way down the hall to the guest room. They returned they gesture and closed the door behind them. 

After they were in the room with door closed away from venturing ears Sam turned to Dean. "There is no way we are taking her hunting with us Dean."

"Why not? Seems she can defend herself pretty well. And I wouldn't mind seeing her in action a little more especially after how she delt with that Kitsune today!" He gave Sam a wolffish smile.

"No Dean...just no. You are not getting involved with her casual or otherwise. He father is retired Hells Angels, that is one tough group you don't want to mess with and if that and if that wasn't enough her damn ex-husband and his family are Mafia! "

"And we are hunters. Also a pretty bad ass and also misunderstood group." He threw back at his brother. "Anyway what makes you think I would be on their bad side? I am pretty charming." He says jokingly trying to get Sam to lighten up. 

"You do what you want Dean but those are two groups I'd rather not be associated with especially on their bad side." 

"Sam we have fought and delt with heaven and hell, Lucifer, Crowly, Demons and Angels. We've been up against every supernatural creature out there. We have stopped the damn apocalypse!! You really think I'm worried about a couple groups of humans that don't like to follow the rules. Give me a little more credit than that Sammy!" 

"I guess your right. Just be careful would ya. The answer is still no... I'm not taking her with us!"

\------------

A couple days later the boys were heading out. They said goodbye to your father and tossed their bags in the back of the impala. Dean looks up and smiles as you come bouncing down the front porch steps towards the car and give him a quick kiss while tossing your bag in the back to join theirs. 

Sam was giving Dean his best bitch face and Dean knew exactly what he was thinking just by the way Sam raised his eyebrows. "What? Oh Sammy just relax its only for a couple weeks. We'll swing back through here in about 2 weeks and drop her back off. She has to check back into her job then anyway." Sam just rolls his eyes at the pair of you and gets in the passenger seat. 

\--------

2 weeks turned into 2 months which turned into 2 years. There were now 4 of you as Sam met someone on the road as well about 6 months ago. She fit into your little family amazingly and you finally had another woman around to take your side and just understand girly things like they guys just could not. 

You have been using your Dad's house as a home base of sorts dropping back by for a warm dinner and a soft bed whenever your in the area. Your Dad still likes to help out with your hunts just from the comfort of his own home now doing research and such. The boys introduced him to Bobbie a while back and the grumpy old men have been fast friends ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this story? I started it as a one shot but I can see it might have some potential for more. Just don't know how motivated I am to continue it.


End file.
